


Всегда

by Landavi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Memories, Mercenaries, Romantic Fluff, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landavi/pseuds/Landavi
Summary: Индари осталась совсем одна после того, как у нее отказали ноги, поэтому возвращение старой боевой... сестры? подруги? любовницы? - привнесло немного жизни в ее существование.P.S. Нигде не сказано об Индари как о маге и/или мастере меча, поэтому вещи, не подтвержденные лором, можно и нужно считать фаноном/хедканоном.
Relationships: Samira/Indari - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Всегда

Индари понимала, что не сможет сдерживать эту безголовую девчонку вечно. Даже сейчас – то есть с тех пор, как она оказалась прикованной к коляске, - она не контролировала действия Самиры и то, с чем ей приходилось встречаться в одиночку. Раньше, всего каких-то пять лет назад, они смотрели опасности в лицо вдвоем.

Индари, как истинная ноксианка, любила три вещи: порядок, работу и отсутствие лишних размышлений по поводу «хочу ли я, могу ли, магнолия». Конечно, хочу; конечно, могу; магнолия – замечательный цветок, - этим ограничивался богатый внутренний мир, к которому она никогда не прислушивалась и внутрь которого никогда не заглядывала. Зачем? Перед глазами расстилалась великая империя, впереди было столько не завоеванных земель, рядом – верные друзья, соратники и Роза пустыни. На кой черт нужен мир внутренний, когда внешнего, забирающего у нее все силы и внимание, хватало сполна?

Но с тех пор, как ноги предали ее (вернее, предала спина, но неважно), у нее оказалось много свободного времени – слишком много для человека, который с тринадцати лет работал на славу отечества. На Индари обрушилось все: физическая немощность, распад наемнической банды, скорый отъезд Самиры – и, что самое дурацкое, одиночество. Одиночество! Ей, львице на поле боя, ей, мастеру меча и магии, стало слишком одиноко! И тогда внутренний мир потихоньку стал наползать и заменять внешний. Она погрузилась в размышления, и все они вели к одному конкретному человеку.

Впервые встретив Самиру, Индари поняла, что ее относительно спокойная жизнь кончена. Уличная акробатка и циркачка, не выдержавшая строгой ноксианской дисциплины, первой рвалась в бой и обращала на себя внимание всех противников. У Индари чуть сердце не остановилось от такой самодеятельности, потому что внезапно Все Пошло Не По Плану. Она терпеть не могла видеть трупы своих соратников. То, что Самира после задания оказалась не только живой, но и невредимой, принесло больше недоумения, чем облегчения. А что, так можно было? 

Со временем Индари даже привыкла: долгое планирование, выжидание, подготовка – все в один момент ломается криком «а че мы ждем-то?!», и она, тяжело вздохнув и отняв ладонь от лица, бежала вслед. Тогда она относилась к ней как к младшей сестре – тупой, но очень умелой, знающей тысячу и один анекдот, никогда не повторяясь, до раздражения удачливой и до невозможности прекрасной. Роза пустыни… ох, если бы в пустыне было больше таких роз!

Однако, что удивляло Индари больше всего, так это то, что Самире было совершенно плевать на мужчин. Обычно такие женщины, находящиеся постоянно в кругу компании, свои в доску, собирали вокруг себя множество хороших бойцов с непомерным либидо. Она лично видела, как очередной ухажер, надоев назойливостью, полетел в стену. С тех пор мужчины к Самире больше не лезли (хотя глаза ломали изрядно, когда она проходила мимо). 

Ответ на вопрос оказался очень прост.

\- Зачем мне мужик, который слабее, чем я? – спросила Самира, усмехнувшись. Она полировала тряпкой меч, хотя тот и так блестел, отражая каждый лучик настольной лампы. – Они же все слабее. 

\- Так можно и одной остаться.

\- О, я никогда не буду одна.

Индари любила вспоминать их первую ночь. Ей казалось, что Самира бережно терла меч; что ж, она не знала, насколько действительно бережно та могла прикасаться. А потом – совсем не бережно, что было ничуть не хуже. После этого Индари еще долго лежала лицом (красным от смущения и удовольствия) в подушку; после воспоминаний – тоже, но уже с ладонью между ног.

Она вспоминала Самиру слишком часто – в особенности, когда осталась совсем одна.

Однажды ее роза неожиданно расцвела за дверью. Слово за слово, жест за жест… Индари смотрела, как расплетенные волосы каскадом лежали на плечах и спадали на грудь. Она зарылась в пряди носом. Самира захохотала.

\- Ты же еще вернешься? – спросила Индари осторожно. Почему-то именно сокрытие чувств Ноксус сделал самой важной целью воспитания; она усвоила этот урок превосходно. Сделать так, чтобы твоя любовь была очевидно, но не говорить о ней прямо – целое искусство.

\- Только если будешь подкидывать интересные задания, - туманно ответила Самира, а затем звонко чмокнула Индари в нос.

И хотя она тихонько прятала наиболее опасные миссии (которые, без сомнения, возбуждали Розу пустыни не меньше, чем тело ее бывшего капитана) в ящик стола, Самира всегда возвращалась.


End file.
